1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display input device including a display portion and an input portion such as a touch panel. The present invention also relates to an image forming apparatus including the display input device, such as a copier, a multifunction peripheral, a printer, or a fax machine.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in order to obtain a desired printed material, a user makes various settings on a display input device (for example, operation panel) of an image forming apparatus. Meanwhile, recent image forming apparatuses come installed with a large number of functions. Accordingly, a setting procedure tends to become complicated. However, it is desired that setting input to the display input device be user-friendly and be performed in a simple, smooth manner. In regard to such simplification of the setting input, there is known a bookbinding processing apparatus that facilitates the setting of each item of a post-processing apparatus.
This publicly-known bookbinding processing apparatus is capable of setting a setting value for each item of a post-processing function for printed sheets and includes: a display unit configured to display each operation screen for inputting a setting value of each item of the post-processing function; an input unit configured to be operable to input the setting value of each item using each operation screen; an instruction unit configured to, when inputting a setting value of a first item, give an instruction to display recommended setting values for the first item and subsequent items; a unit configured to display a list of recommended setting values for the first item and subsequent items input on the operation screen, according to the instruction from the instruction unit; a unit configured to validate a recommended setting value selected on the displayed list of the recommended setting values and other item setting values previously input through an operation screen, and to start printing; and a unit configured to validate the recommended setting value selected on the displayed list of the recommended setting values, return to the operating screen for the first item, and receive inputs input through the input unit.
Now, if a plurality of setting items, such as frequently-used setting items, are selected in advance, and a combination of those setting items is registered as one program, it is possible to simplify the task of inputting settings. For example, when the program is invoked, setting screens for the setting items selected in advance are sequentially displayed. With this configuration, it is possible to spare time and effort required in selecting a desired setting item from among a multitude of setting items. In addition, the setting value can be set arbitrarily in a series of the flow, thereby resulting in flexible setting.
By invoking the program, the setting input can be performed smoothly. However, in some cases, the setting items included in the program alone do not suffice to obtain a result (for example, printed material through copying) desired by the user. Accordingly, when the program is used, a job may be executed with the setting contents that lead to an unintended (undesired) result for the user. Further, it is not always the case that the user has developed a mastery of the operation. Thus, the user sometimes does not know what setting item is further required and how to set the setting item. For those reasons, there occurs a problem that when the program is used, an unintended result is obtained for the user, such as outputting an unnecessary printed material. The outputting of an unintended printed material is waste of time, resource, and energy.
The publicly-known bookbinding processing apparatus is configured to display the recommended setting values so as to spare time and effort and to prevent an erroneous input of the setting value. However, the image forming apparatus (for example, multifunction peripheral) is installed with a wide variety of functions, and thus the user does not always understand all the functions. In addition, the displayed recommended setting value is not always such a setting value that helps produce a result intended by the user. Further, when the user desires to obtain his/her intended result, no recommendation is made about a setting item further required. Hence, even if the recommended setting values are displayed, and a selection is made therefrom as in the publicly-known bookbinding processing apparatus, a printed material that is not intended by the user may be created. Hence, the publicly-known bookbinding processing apparatus cannot solve the problem that a result that is not intended by the user may be obtained.